


floriography (you're my orange blossom).

by itsnotgillian



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Guess who, M/M, jeonghan has a husband ohohoho, side jigyu, side seokkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotgillian/pseuds/itsnotgillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung speaks with flowers. Wonwoo speaks with paint.</p><p>(a.k.a florist!Soonyoung meets painter!Wonwoo and feelings ensue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	floriography (you're my orange blossom).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthatconfetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatconfetti/gifts).



> who knew i had it in me to spout out two fics in one single weekend? 
> 
> this came out of nowhere, i swear, and it started _way_ different than how it ended up. like, it wasn't even supposed to be soonwoo hahahaha
> 
> dedicated to the lovely ate cat. there was a twitter incident that happened about a week ago which i presume shook her up pretty badly. so this little thing here is like a means to cheer her up. ily ate cat <3 i hope this lives up to your standards ;;

“Hey, have you heard? There’s a flower shop opening downstairs.”

Wonwoo doesn’t even look up at Seokmin as he drags the watercolor across his canvas. He dips his brush back into his dirty water cup, the dark blue of the paint mingling with the water and swirling around in the container. 

“And…?” Wonwoo asks disinterestedly. 

“ _And_ ,” Seokmin says. “We should totally check it out.” 

Wonwoo snorts. “What am I going to need flowers for? What are _you_ going to need flowers for?” 

“My broken hopes and dreams,” Seokmin jokes, laughter dry, as he sinks into the sofa next to Wonwoo’s workstation. “Seriously, though. We could use a touch of nature in here. Everything’s so…artificial. You as an artist should see that.” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at his roommate. Without meaning to, he momentarily glances around the apartment, and he realizes that, yes, there wasn’t a single living thing around other than himself and Seokmin. Wonwoo mumbles something about plants being too high-maintenance before turning back to his artwork. 

“High-maintenance? Do I have to remind you about the pissy pet cat you had last year? I swear, it took me weeks to get all the fur out of my comforters.” Seokmin shakes his head, sinking further back into the worn-out leather couch.

“Why can’t we just get a dog? They’re much more fun, not to mention loyal. Plus, they don’t treat their owners as their slaves,” Seokmin grouses. 

“Dogs terrify me. Now, shut up, I’m trying to focus.” Wonwoo dips his brush into a spot on his palette where a mixture of blue and black meet. He carefully brings the brush back up to the canvas, making sure the color doesn’t drip down. 

“What’s gotten you so upset today? You know what? You need some human interaction. The constant isolation is turning you into a crabby old hermit.” Seokmin punches Wonwoo’s arm lightly, earning a groan from the latter. 

“I get lots of human interaction. I mean, my boss over at the bookstore is a complete asshole, but it’s better than nothing.” Wonwoo shrugs. “And that Mingyu guy’s pretty tolerable.” 

Seokmin bursts out laughing, his lips pulling back to show two rows of perfect, white teeth. “Oh, man. I’ve never met anyone with a life as sad and miserable as yours.” 

Wonwoo sets his brush down and makes a move to grab Seokmin’s wrist. Seokmin struggles against Wonwoo’s grip, still laughing and throwing remarks at Wonwoo. 

“I’m gonna make you drink all this water if you don’t take that back.” Wonwoo threatens Seokmin with the paint-filled water in the cup next to him. 

“Careful, now. You don’t want to ruin your painting,” Seokmin taunts. At that, Wonwoo lets go of Seokmin, his lips turned up in a sneer. 

“Jackass,” Wonwoo mutters under his breath. 

All of a sudden, Seokmin jumps up from the couch, arms held over his head as he stretches. “Come on, Wonwoo. You need some air.” 

Wonwoo sighs, rubbing his eyes under his round glasses. He takes a deep breath before deciding to finally give Seokmin what he wants. 

“Alright, fine. Let’s go.”

 

`

  

The flower shop doesn’t look like any other flower shop Wonwoo has been to (although, he admits he hasn’t been to many). As opposed to the tidy, bright, and cutesy ones he’s seen, this particular flower shop’s walls look like they were built using stacked red bricks, the floor a dark brown wood, and the plants on display were contained in faded flower pots, some of them even chipped near the top. Wonwoo likes it that the whole place gives off a rustic, vintage vibe. Already, he’s thinking that coming along with Seokmin wasn’t such a bad idea, after all. 

“Hey, welcome!” A voice suddenly calls out, and it takes Wonwoo a moment to spot the guy standing near the corner, a broom in his hands. He has a round face and red-brown hair that falls in a messy fringe over his forehead. He's wearing a smile that might be the only one that could actually contend with Seokmin’s. 

“He’s cute,” Seokmin whispers in Wonwoo’s ear. A little louder he says, “I’m gonna go check out the flowers over there.” Seokmin points in the general direction of the employee before giving Wonwoo a knowing smile. 

Wonwoo nods, clapping Seokmin on the shoulder. “Flirt responsibly,” he reminds. 

After Seokmin walks off, Wonwoo is left standing there, wondering what the hell he should do next. He starts to walk around the shop, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Wonwoo stops by a display of gardenias, admiring the way the shadows hit the petals. _It would be nice to paint that_ , he absentmindedly thinks. 

“Hi, welcome. How may I help you?” 

Wonwoo turns around at the sound of the voice, his eyes immediately meeting with the other person’s. Wonwoo sees that the other guy’s standing behind the counter, a baby blue apron hanging from his neck and tied around his waist. 

“Oh, I was just looking around,” Wonwoo admits, smiling politely at the other guy. He notices that his hair is dyed gray, and that his smile causes his eyes to completely disappear. _Cute,_ Wonwoo notes. 

“Is there any arrangement you have in mind? Any specific type of flower?” The guy behind the counter leans forward, revealing arms that are exposed due to the sleeves of his shirt being rolled up. Wonwoo belatedly realizes that he’s staring and attempts to quickly avert his gaze elsewhere. 

“Not really. Actually, I just came here with my friend. He really wanted to check the place out.” Wonwoo’s eyes travel back up to the guy’s face and he sees that the other seems to be looking at him curiously. “We live upstairs,” Wonwoo adds. 

“Oh, really? Well, in that case,” the guy rummages behind the counter for a moment before pulling out a single white gardenia, much like the ones Wonwoo was just admiring minutes ago. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt if I gave you this. Sort of like a ‘thank you’, you know?” 

Wonwoo gingerly takes the flower out of the clerk’s hand. “Why?”

“It’s been four hours since we opened. Not a single soul has come in. You and your friend are the first ones.” The other guy sighs, leaning his chin on his hand as he props his elbow on the counter. “It would really help if you’d tell people about our shop and how nice the staff is.” The guy smiles again, the apples of his cheeks growing rounder and more prominent. “Just don’t tell them about the free flowers. That’s exclusively for you.” 

Wonwoo stares at the flower in his hand. He’s about to say something when the clerk cuts him off.

“Oh, which reminds me…” The guy searches behind the counter again, sifting through what Wonwoo could only imagine as flowerpots filled with different kinds of flowers. “Give this to your friend, so he doesn’t feel left out.”

The other guy holds out a bunch of wisterias to Wonwoo, and Wonwoo slowly pulls them out of his hand. He holds the flowers in one hand as he stares in wonder. _These are really pretty_. 

“I’m Soonyoung, by the way.” The clerk reaches his hand out over the counter and Wonwoo immediately takes it in his. Wonwoo’s surprised at how soft Soonyoung’s palm feels against his. 

“Wonwoo.” 

Soonyoung pulls his hand back, a mischievous glint in his eye. “You don’t talk much, do you?” 

The corner of Wonwoo’s mouth twitches up for a brief second. “It really depends on the person I’m talking to.”

“Oh? Am I not worthy of your words?” Soonyoung shoots back. Wonwoo thinks it’s endearing, the way Soonyoung’s eyes seem to glimmer even in the dim lighting of the shop.

“No, it’s just—,“ Wonwoo pauses for a second. “I just met you, okay?”

Soonyoung nods, making it seem like he understands. 

“Do you own the shop?” Wonwoo asks, trying to make some sort of small talk. And also, to prove that Soonyoung _is_ worthy of his words. With such a cute smile, why wouldn’t he be? 

“Ah, no. The shop belongs to my boss, Jeonghan,” Soonyoung explains. “Well, I guess he owns it with his husband now.” Soonyoung shrugs. “You see, the shop used to operate downtown, but after they got hitched a few months ago, they decided to buy a house around this area. Hence, the move.” 

Wonwoo nods, humming in acknowledgment. “Is this your full-time job?” 

“No,” Soonyoung shakes his head. “I teach dance to kids at a studio a few blocks away.” 

“You dance?” Wonwoo asks, mildly surprised. 

“Yeah.” Soonyoung grins. “How about you? What do you do?” 

“Well,” Wonwoo starts. “I work at a bookstore. And I paint when I have time. I sell my work, if anyone’s willing to buy them.” 

“So, that explains the paint stain on your sweater.” Soonyoung points at the front of Wonwoo’s shirt. Wonwoo peeks down, and sure enough, there’s a bluish-violet patch near his abdomen. 

“That’s okay.” Wonwoo waves it off, clearly not surprised anymore. “That’s probably just watercolor. It’ll wash right off. I was working on something before I came down here.” 

“Will you show me some of your work?” Soonyoung asks, tilting his head to the side. 

Wonwoo purses his lips and shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe.” 

Soonyoung narrows his eyes and nods slowly. “You’re a very intriguing person. I like you.” 

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, but before he can reply, he hears Seokmin’s voice from behind him. Wonwoo turns around and sees Seokmin clutching an assortment of flowers in his hands. 

“Hey, there you are. Do we have a vase somewhere in the house? Because if we don’t, now might be a good time to buy one.”

Wonwoo looks past his roommate and sees the other employee from earlier smiling sheepishly at Soonyoung. 

“Oh, hey, you got flowers, too,” Seokmin points out. Wonwoo looks back down at the flowers in his hand and catches sight of the wisterias.

“Actually, these are for you,” Wonwoo says, handing Seokmin the wisterias. “From Soonyoung over here.” 

Seokmin’s face lights up but his expression quickly turns into one of embarrassment. 

“I think Seungkwan got a little excited with the ones he gave me…” Seokmin turns back to the guy that Wonwoo thinks is Seungkwan. Seungkwan bows his head as he fiddles with his apron. 

“Never mind, at least you got a lot.” Wonwoo gives Soonyoung a look of mock hurt. Soonyoung just shrugs. 

“Sometimes, one is enough. It’s the thought that counts. _Right_ , Seungkwan?” 

“Yeah, totally.” Seungkwan nods furiously, obviously embarrassed. “I won’t tell Jeonghan if you won’t.” 

Soonyoung snickers. “Go tell him if you want. I’m not the one who gave away a whole bouquet of flowers. Besides, he likes me enough to let me off the hook if he ever finds out.” 

Seungkwan glares daggers at Soonyoung before he walks off, grumbling to himself. Wonwoo and Seokmin share a look. 

“Well, I guess we should be going,” Wonwoo declares. “Thanks again for the flowers, Soonyoung.” 

Soonyoung smiles brightly at Wonwoo. “No problem. Come by again any time.” 

“Oh, we will,” Seokmin nods, elbowing Wonwoo while wiggling his eyebrows. “Right, Wonwoo?” 

Wonwoo just rolls his eyes.

  

`

 

“He likes you,” Seokmin says as they’re browsing through flower vases at the small hardware store down the street. “I can totally see it in the way he looks at you.” 

“I’m sure you have no doubts if that Seungkwan guy likes you, too.” Wonwoo casts Seokmin a sideward glance before going back to eyeing the vases on the shelf. 

“Shut up, he was just being nice.” Despite what Seokmin says, Wonwoo can see the deep red blossoming on his cheeks. 

“Uh-huh,” Wonwoo nods, completely unconvinced. “Okay, let’s take this one.” Wonwoo lifts a transparent vase with ornaments engraved in the glass, carefully inspecting it from all sides. 

“Looks good to me,” Seokmin agrees. 

They pay for the vase and leave, the two florists temporarily forgotten.

 

`

 

“Hey, dude. You okay?” Mingyu waves a hand in front of Wonwoo’s face, and the latter flinches. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little sleepy, that’s all.” Wonwoo goes back to arranging the books on the shelf, making sure he does it alphabetically. 

“No sleeping on the job,” Jihoon says sternly as he wheels a cart of new arrivals past the two of them. Mingyu immediately springs into action at the sight of Jihoon.

“Hey, Jihoon, do you need any help with those? I can reach the higher shelves for you.”

Wonwoo laughs quietly to himself as he hears Jihoon go off about how he doesn’t need Mingyu’s help and that he can reach the higher shelves just fine. After some more yelling and a few painful-sounding thwacks of what could only be a book hitting Mingyu’s back, Wonwoo is rejoined by Mingyu himself, a dejected look on his face.

“Tell me, am I gonna die single and alone?” Mingyu sighs, leaning against one of the shelves.

“You will, if you keep bothering Jihoon like that.” Wonwoo empties out his own cart, dusting off his hands after he’s done. “I bet he’ll come around on his own. If he wasn’t interested, he would’ve fired you ages ago.”

“Ha ha,” Mingyu says humorlessly. “He’s just really low on staff, that’s why he’s keeping me around.” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Suit yourself.” He walks away, intending to leave his cart in the back room, when an idea suddenly pops into Wonwoo’s mind. 

“Hey, Mingyu!” Wonwoo calls out. “Can you bring this in the back for me? I need to check something out.”

Without waiting for a reply, Wonwoo rushes off to the reference section, walking up and down in between shelves until he comes across the books about plants and gardening. He browses through each one of them, skipping the ones that were about plant care and troweling techniques, finally stopping when he sees the one he needs. 

“Floriography,” Wonwoo whispers. “Perfect.” 

Wonwoo flips through the book and sees that it’s _just_ what he was looking for. He turns the pages over, skimming over flowers and their different meanings, until he comes to the ‘G’ section of the book. He thumbs through the remaining pages and immediately spots the word ‘Gardenia’. 

Wonwoo blinks as he reads the short description under the picture of a bunch of gardenias. He reads it over and over again, trying to make sure what he read was right. Convinced that his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him, he closes the book and stares at the wall opposite him. 

“Gardenias…” Wonwoo sighs deeply. “Love at first sight, huh?” 

Wonwoo clutches the book in his hand and walks away, peeking through bookshelves to look for Jihoon. When he finally finds him, Wonwoo approaches him carefully, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

“Hey, uh, I’m gonna get this book right here. Would you mind taking it out of my next paycheck?”

 

`

  

“Holy shit, so all of these flowers mean ‘admiration’?” Seokmin asks in disbelief as he and Wonwoo are sprawled out on the couch, the book laying open between them, while the TV drones on in the background. “Oh, man, I gotta get Seungkwan something that would let him know, ‘Yes! I admire you, too! So much!’.” 

Wonwoo snorts, taking a sip out of his beer. “How exactly do I reply to ‘love at first sight’?” 

“I told you he was into you,” Seokmin practically squeals as he bounces in his seat. Wonwoo hits him on the shoulder, and tells him to shut up.

“What if I’m just overthinking this, though? What if the two of them actually have no idea what those flowers mean?”

Seokmin pauses, eyebrows creasing as he thinks for a moment. After a while, he shrugs. “I don’t’ know. Seungkwan seemed pretty shy when he was explaining what the flowers’ names were.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Wownoo points out. “Although, Soonyoung _was_ kind of coy about giving me that gardenia. Not to mention the flower he gave you was totally different from mine.”

“True,” Seokmin nods. “The principle of variety, maybe?”

“Maybe,” Wonwoo agrees. “Well, either way, I’m going to ask Soonyoung what that flower meant.”

“Really? Well, then, I’ll ask Seungkwan about it, too.” Seokmin pauses. “Do you think I should ask him out on a date?” 

Wonwoo closes the book and whacks Seokmin’s chest with it.

  

`

 

It’s been a few weeks since Wonwoo purchased that book about floriography, and almost a month since his encounter with Soonyoung. It’s hard to believe, but Wonwoo hasn’t heard from Soonyoung since. Wonwoo promised that he’d come back, but Jihoon’s been keeping him later than usual (maybe because he needs a constant buffer between him and Mingyu), that he hasn’t had any time to drop by the flower shop again. 

Wonwoo’s walking home from work one evening as he checks his watch to see that it’s already nearly ten in the evening. Wonwoo sighs, picking up his pace. All he wants to do is open a bottle of beer and paint until he’s ready to pass out.

Wonwoo reaches his apartment, keys ready in his hand, when he notices a hooded figure locking up at the flower shop. Strangely, Wonwoo recognizes his posture, and he immediately knows it’s Soonyoung. 

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo cautiously calls out. He’s also partly confused, because the shop usually closes at seven, and most of the employees leave by eight. (Not that he checks). The hooded figure flinches and immediately whips around, hands defensively held in front of him. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, man! Don’t do that,” Soonyoung complains. “There are more acceptable places to die in, you know.” 

“And in my arms isn’t one of those?” Wonwoo smirks, walking over to where Soonyoung is standing. 

“Very funny,” Soonyoung mocks. “I wasn’t even close enough to be in your arms.”

“You are now,” Wonwoo points out. It’s true; Wonwoo is standing directly in front of Soonyoung, less than a meter away from the florist.

“Are you flirting with me?” Soonyoung asks suspiciously. “Because if you are, then this has to be the worst kind of flirting I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

“And sending secret messages through flowers is any better?” Wonwoo scoffs, crossing his arms. Soonyoung’s eyes go wide for a moment, but he seems to catch himself, because a grin starts to spread on his lips.

“Hey, that’s a pretty clever way to get a message across, if I may say so myself.” 

“You could’ve left me guessing forever.” 

Now, it’s Soonyoung’s turn to cross his arms. “I think the gesture alone would’ve been enough.”

“I thought you were just being nice,” Wonwoo argues. 

“Then, you’re probably the thickest person to have ever been born,” Soonyoung declares with a laugh. 

“Okay, language of flowers aside,” Turning serious, Soonyoung looks Wonwoo directly in the eye. “I _was_ trying to ask you out. So, what do you say? Dinner’s on me.” 

Wonwoo’s mouth drops open, momentarily stunned at Soonyoung’s sudden boldness. Then, Wonwoo realizes that this is all he’s been waiting to hear since he ran into Soonyoung. 

“Sure, yeah, why not?” 

Soonyoung nods, obviously satisfied. “Okay, great.”

Before Wonwoo can stop himself, he says, “We can go now, if you want.” 

Soonyoung looks relieved. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

`

 

“Did you kiss him?” Seokmin asks like an overexcited schoolgirl after Wonwoo reveals that he went out with Soonyoung last night. 

“No,” Wonwoo answers simply before blowing softly on his canvas. Seokmin’s shoulders visibly drop as he hears this. 

“What did you even do?”

“We ate at a diner, talked. All that basic first date shit.”

Wonwoo glances up and sees Seokmin approaching. “Hey, don’t stand there. You’re gonna mess up the lighting,” Wonwoo complains. Seokmin is confused for a moment, but then he sees the wilting gardenia resting on a stool, obviously the subject of Wonwoo’s current painting. 

“Oh, so you’re painting flowers, now?” Seokmin giggles like a little kid, poking Wonwoo on his side. Wonwoo flinches away and flicks his paint-heavy brush at Seokmin. Naturally, his roommate shrieks in horror. 

“Hey! This is my favorite sweater!” Seokmin practically whines, immediately pulling the stained article of clothing over his head, leaving him shirtless and exposed. 

“Now you have something to remember me by, even years from now, when we’ve both gone our separate ways.” Wonwoo laughs, pulling his phone out of his pocket and aiming it at Seokmin. 

“Say, ‘Hi, Seungkwan!’.” 

Seokmin doesn’t even have time to react as Wonwoo snaps a photo of him in all his shirtless glory. Wonwoo locks his phone and shoves it back in his pocket before pointing his brush back at Seokmin. 

“I’m sending that to Soonyoung so he can show Seungkwan.” Wonwoo smiles up cheerily at Seokmin. 

“I can’t believe you,” Seokmin groans, stomping off to his bedroom. He slams the door shut, the sound echoing through their whole apartment. Wonwoo just laughs contentedly to himself. 

After a few more minutes of painting, Wonwoo hears a knock from the front door. He glances at the digital clock resting on the highest level of the shelf they have in the living room and sees that it’s 11:21 PM, way too late for any visitors. Still, Wonwoo gets up and walks over to answer the door.

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo’s voice is a shocked whisper as he gapes at the other man standing in front of him, holding a bouquet of marigolds and some other yellow flower Wonwoo doesn’t know the name of.

“They’re marigolds and jonquils,” Soonyoung explains. He hands them over to Wonwoo, who, in turn, takes it wordlessly. 

“What do they mean?” Wonwoo asks, but he doubts Soonyoung would give him the answer.

Soonyoung grins. “You can figure that out for yourself.”

“Oh, and,“ Soonyoung continues. “You forgot this last night.”

Soonyoung reaches up and rests his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder, bringing him down so they’re more or less on the same level. Soonyoung leans forward and presses a kiss on the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth, barely missing his lips, before he pulls away, cheeks tinged with red. 

“Good night, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung smiles one last time before walking away and rushing down the stairs. Wonwoo stands there, speechless and confused. 

After a moment, Wonwoo finally steps back into the apartment, the flowers bright against the dreary carpeted floor of his home. He walks over to the coffee table in the middle of the living room where the floriography book is placed. Wonwoo flips through it for quite some time, trying to locate where the entries for marigold and jonquil are. 

A little while later, he closes the book. 

 _Affection_ , he wonders. _They mean affection._

  

`

  

“Where are you taking me tonight?” Soonyoung asks as Wonwoo’s picking him up from the shop, their hands automatically finding each other’s. Wonwoo likes the way Soonyoung’s fingers slot between his, like they were meant to be there. 

“To my place.” Wonwoo tugs at Soonyoung’s arm, pulling him towards the staircase that leads to the apartments. Soonyoung raises an eyebrow and then snickers. 

“Slow down, Romeo. We’ve only gone on a few dates.” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, hand still holding Soonyoung’s as they try to fit themselves in the narrow passageway going upstairs. 

“It’s not like that.” 

Soonyoung pouts, but Wonwoo doesn’t see. “Then what?” 

They’re standing at the door of Wonwoo and Seokmin’s apartment, Wonwoo’s keys in his hand. He pushes one into the lock and turns, briefly letting go of Soonyoung’s hand to turn the knob and let themselves in.

“You said you wanted to see my paintings,” Wonwoo reminds Soonyoung. “I think I’ve got a few I’d like to show you.”

Wonwoo made sure to lay them out neatly on the couch and on the coffee table after he kicked Seokmin out for the day. He’s been working on a few paintings, mainly inspired by Soonyoung and the countless flowers he brings Wonwoo. His latest work is a portrait of Soonyoung; his bright, youthful face bordered by flowers of all kinds. Wonwoo worked really hard on that one, and his heart jumps in his chest when he realizes Soonyoung’s staring right at it.

“Holy shit, that’s me,” Soonyoung says, bewildered. “How did you do that?”

Wonwoo smile is shy as he scratches the back of his neck. “I may or may not have taken a picture of you without your knowledge.” Wonwoo peers at Soonyoung. “I’m shit at remembering facial features, so I really needed it.” 

“Are you crazy? That’s okay. Hell, it’s more than okay. You can take as much pictures of me as you want.” Soonyoung pauses. “It’s just…I didn’t expect your work to be this good.” 

Soonyoung turns to Wonwoo, eyes misting over. “It’s beautiful. They’re all beautiful.” 

Wonwoo moves closer to gently dab at Soonyoung’s eyes with the sleeves of his sweater. “Hey,” Wonwoo whispers. “Don’t cry.” 

Soonyoung laughs, but more tears spill out of his eyes. “I’m sorry. No one’s done anything like this for me before.” 

Wonwoo holds the sides of Soonyoung’s face in his hands. “Well, it’s an honor to be the first one.” Wonwoo leans forward to kiss Soonyoung gently in hopes of calming him down. It seems to work, because Soonyoung’s breath starts to slow down, and the tears seem to have stopped. 

“I like you a lot, did you know that?” Soonyoung asks after they’ve pulled away. “Like, it’s really hard for me to explain how much.” 

“You made it pretty clear the first day we met.” Wonwoo chuckles, pulling Soonyoung into his chest for a hug. 

“But, don’t worry.” Wonwoo sighs. “I like you a lot, too.” 

 _And I might even love you_.

  

` 

 

“Seokmin!” Wonwoo yells from the front door. “I’m going to work!” 

“Okay!” Seokmin calls out from his own room. Wonwoo knows from the noisy thumps and additional voice from inside that Seokmin brought Seungkwan home last night. Wonwoo thanks his lucky stars that he’s a deep sleeper. 

Wonwoo pulls the door to their apartment open, stopping abruptly when he sees the flowers on the other side of the threshold. He notices that they’re tied together with a pale blue ribbon. A piece of paper lies neatly on top of the flowers with Wonwoo’s named scribbled in curly handwriting. 

Wonwoo picks the note and flowers up, unfolding the piece of paper as he does so.

 

 _take care at work today :)_

_call or text when you can! love you <3_

_p.s. they’re orange blossoms, if you didn’t know_

 

Wonwoo eyes the bouquet in his hands, thinking about what they could possibly mean. Shrugging, he places the flowers and notes down onto the couch before grabbing his floriography book and dashing out the door. 

 _I guess I’ll just have to surprise myself with what it means,_ Wonwoo decides.

**Author's Note:**

> fyi, orange blossom = eternal love hehehehe


End file.
